


Bound and Restricted

by oceanicspirit



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Irish Mafia, Irish Steve Rogers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Russian Mafia, romanogers - Freeform, romeo and juliet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicspirit/pseuds/oceanicspirit
Summary: They were lovers of two families hated one another. She was the daughter of the leader of the Russian Mafia, and he was the son of the leader of the Irish Mafia. Will their story end the same like the two famous star crossed lovers - Romeo and Juliet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been tinkering with quite a bit of AUs and decided to stick with one that came to me while I was in the gym. So here's a Romeo and Juliet fusion/AU. Also if you've seen the R&J version with Leonardo DiCaprio, you can notice that it was an inspiration to it as well (to be frank it's been ages since I've seen it). 
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any Marvel characters used

New York City, home to the aspiring artists, thugs, crooked cops, gangs, and mafia. Even during the times the city was rising up to become it’s glorious self, there were mafia groups all over the place. Many had used money as an influence among the police and even the political field. But  since the rise of SHIELD, most of the mafia had become a shadow of their former selves or decided to go back to their home country. That wasn’t the case for the Russian and Irish mafia. They continued to thrive through the Prohibition and even until to the new modern world. Though one thing for sure, with the Russian and Irish, there were two families that hated one another.

_ Romanov _

_ Rogers _

They were partners during the Prohibition but during one of their usual runs, things went downhill. Both sides blamed one another for the deaths of half their groups. It was then that the leaders of the Romanovs and Rogers decided to call a truce after too much bloodshed. They had decided to split New York City between them, leaving the area that SHIELD was stationed at, the only sanctuary for anyone not of the Romanov or Rogers group. That area was stationed right in the middle of New York City where it was mostly busy and populated. So the Russians and Irish mainly took to the more family oriented areas that were quiet and didn’t have to worry about being caught. 

Things became a lot more peaceful within New York City. People didn’t have to worry about getting in the crossfire and innocent lives were spared. The city folks enjoyed the fact that they didn’t have to deal with the conflicts going on between the Romanovs and Rogers. Despite all of this peacefulness, SHIELD did not stop keeping an eye on both mafia gangs. They wanted to do whatever it took to bring down these two groups no matter what. 

With the Romanovs and Rogers, they were extremely happy that they didn’t have to deal with one another. Both groups were becoming successful in their own turfs, of course when the need to expand was brought up, that’s when things were starting to rise between them. They started fighting over some of the more populated areas, though they tried their best to stay off of SHIELD radar. Of course it was difficult and both sides lost their men. 

What the Romanovs and Rogers didn’t expect was - the daughter of Nikolai Romanov and the son of Joseph Rogers, to end up falling in love with one another.

Much like the famous star crossed lovers in Shakespeare’s  _ Romeo and Juliet _ .


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pride and joy of the Romanov came in the form of their one and only daughter, Natalia. The moment she was born, both parents saw the promising talents their daughter had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was a bit of a challenge because I didn't want to delve in much further, so it's going to be short, so I apologize in advanced. This is just Natasha's or rather Natalia's introduction chapter. Next up will be Steve's, hopefully it will be a bit longer (than this one) and perhaps with a bit of action.

She loves the way she feels when she dances. Fluid body movement that brings imagery to the classical song playing in the background. She can feel her father's pride and hear her mother smiling as she moves around. Her parents say that she was blessed being born with a dancer's body and ability. 

The moment Natalia had turned four, dancing was all that attracted her. She was spellbound by the  _ Bolshoi  _ when her parents took her to her first concert. Ever since, she had begun to study the movements from the books and begged her parents to let her take classes. Ballet was the only happiest part of her childhood. 

Once she had turned 17, her father had changed and brought her into the family business. 

_ Bratva _

He was grooming her to become the  _ pakhan _ . Teaching her everything that his father had taught him. 

_ (“The end of childish behavior is over daughter. Now you must learn the way of a leader.” _

_ “But papa, the council won't approve because I am not a man!” _

_ Nikolas smacked his daughter's face, “That is why you will show them little one. You will show them that you have what it takes to lead them. They will fear you more than any other man. You will become a legend…  _ The Black Widow. _ ”) _

Through her father's guidance and as well as some of his friends, Natalia rose, proving all the brothers and council of the  _ Romanov Bratva  _ that she could rule with the same ferocity and iron thumb as her father. But Natalia was much colder and clever than her father.

Nikolas beamed with pride as he watched everyone bow their heads each time they saw his daughter. His  _ Bratva  _ would continue under the Romanov name. He knew his daughter was born for this life. Her abilities as a dancer made her a lethal and a dangerous fighter.

Ariana had also taught her daughter to use the way men underestimated women. The best places to conceal a gun or a knife. How to seduce a man and kill him before he even noticed. That a woman's ultimate weapon was her beauty.

Mother and father watched their daughter become the pride and joy of the Romanov name. They knew that… whoever crossed their daughter would see death in her emerald eyes.

There were still others who wouldn't sit well with the future  _ pakhan _ being a woman. That no woman had any rights being in  _ Bratva _ regardless if their father is the current  _ pakhan _ .

When these words reached Natalia’s ears, she reminded them of their place and would demonstrate her prowess. She was never without her favorite Glock, which her father presented her on her 20th birthday. Natalia would kill those who would dare to betray her father in front of the council. Her Russian brothers would watch as she would torture a man for nearly a day and make him suffer in ways Nikolas could never do.

By the time she was 24, she had earn the respect of the majority of the brotherhood and the council. Yet there were still those who clung to the old ways. Still refusing her becoming their future  _ pakhan _ and demanded a man instead. These were the ones that dared a proposal, the union between the Romanovs and  _ The Red Room. _

This proposal outraged Nikolas. He lashed out, cursing out those that dared to treat his daughter as some prized mare. Ariana had to calm her furious husband before he reached for his gun and started shooting people. This was the first that they witnessed the true wrath of their  _ pakhan _ . Nikolas showed the power he had to protect his family and would damn anyone that would harm them. 

From then on, no one brought up the proposal, they knew one day that Nikolas would have no choice but to give in. All they had to do was wait for the right moment.

Natalia knew that this wouldn't be the last time she would hear of this proposal. Right now, she would have to find those who were truly faithful - to not only her father but to her as well. So that if a fight were to break out within the group, she would need all the support she could get. As of now, fear was no longer needed but the bonds of loyalty would need to be forged.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes being the son of Joseph Rogers isn't all cracked up as it should be, especially when your next in line to become the leader of your Irish mafia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowza's wasn't expecting to update so quickly, but I've been itching to start up on and upload Steve's introduction chapter. 
> 
> Also thank you so much to evanzki for two amazing edits for this fic!  
> http://evanzski.tumblr.com/post/158083812794/a-series-of-steve-natasha-fanfics-edits-bound
> 
> http://sassaspazz.tumblr.com/post/158108575717/lovely-artwork-by-evanzski-based-on-my-fic-bound

The sounds of a violin fills the room. Soft rays of sunlight brushed against the strands of golden hair of the violinist. The scene itself was very serene. A handsome young man lost in the sounds his violin was producing. His face calm and peaceful as his arm moved the bow back and forth. If a woman was in his room, they would be seduced at the sight, as the young man was wearing a white dress shirt but the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, the first few buttons undone showing a silver crucifix hanging around his neck, and he wore gray colored dress pants and black dress shoes. 

Near the young man was a golden brown furred wolf. The wolf seemed very content listening to its master play the violin. Outside, the wind was blowing very gently as if dancing along to the music the blond was playing. 

His body posture was absolutely perfect and each movement of the bow was completely fluid. The young man played with the expertise of a professional violinist. 

“I thought I said I was not to be interrupted while I played in this room,” irritation was obvious in his voice as he had to stop. The wolf let out a low growl as the door was opening. 

“Sorry I was asked to check up on you,” a young handsome man with brown hair entered with a grin on his face. “You seemed really mad.”

Steve let out a sigh, carefully placing the violin back on the stand and took a seat, on the black velvet chair, by the dying fire. “I'm fine Buck.”

“You didn’t seem fine three hours ago, especially with what happened.”

Steve clenched his jaw and gripped the arm of the chair. The scene fresh in his mind, one of his fellow brothers taunted him, telling him that he would never be good of a leader as his father. This caused Steve to discipline him with an hour of series of punches to the point blood was spilling. Steve hated that there were some amongst the Rogers mafia that doubted him. That they still saw him as the sickly skinny frail kid. 

The wolf sensed his master's distressed mood and immediately walked up to him, placed his head on his leg. Steve automatically scratched his head. 

“Thanks Balto,” the wolf let out a small happy bark. 

Bucky understood what Steve was going through. He was there when he was picked on despite being the son of their leader. He could remember the taunts and the fights. Bucky had hoped people would start to respect Steve after his tremendous growth spurt, but apparently some didn't. They knew that Steve got upset every time someone said he wasn't worthy. That Joseph had adopted Bucky in case Steve failed to show any improvements. But that wasn't true, George Barnes was Joseph's right hand man, and since his death, Joseph made it his duty to help guide Bucky like he did with Steve. 

“Don't let them get to ya Stevie. You're better than them and you know it.”

The blond let out a sigh, “I know Buck. Still it just fucking hurts.” Steve had heard the conversation between his parents about part of Bucky's adoption. That if Steve didn't grow up to be the man Joseph needed him to be, then Bucky would take over their Irish mafia. 

“Still you proved them wrong Steve. I mean you're on your way to beat your pop’s kill streak.”

Another sigh escaped Steve's throat as he rubbed his forehead. “I just fucking hate this Buck. Even my dad is getting irritated with me.” Ever since Steve's 21st birthday, Joseph kept setting his son up with women to carry on the Rogers name. One of the most important detail was that they must be of Irish blood. Now at the age of 27, the pressure of finding an Irish bride was becoming painstaking… especially for Joseph. 

While Sarah wanted her son to marry for love, she realizes she cannot change a traditional rule. Steve envied his parents, despite being an arranged one, they had come to love one another. Steve hated each women he met, he felt no love for them and wanted nothing more to do with them. Of course this would cause Joseph to become angry at his son and hours of arguing would take place.

“He just wants what's best your Steve.”

The blond just shook his head, “I know, I just want him to back off ya know?” While his Brooklyn accent was strong, as he was born and raised in said place, his Irish accent began to slip. Bucky always took this as a sign of Steve becoming irritated. “I want nothin’ to do with pa right now.”

Bucky sighed, “You can't keep holding this off forever Stevie. Even the council is unhappy with you not having a bride.”

“Fuck’em,” Steve growled, “the lot of’em can go rot in hell.”

Bucky just chuckled, “Damn straight Stevie, damn straight.” He looked at Steve once more, “You sure you'll be alright?”

He was answered with a nod, “As long as no one else interrupts me,” his Brooklyn accent back as he grinned.

Bucky laughed softly and left the room while closing the door behind him. Steve looked down at Balto with a smile.

“You're lucky, you know that? Don't have to worry about shit.” The golden furred wolf let out a small whine, causing Steve to laugh and pat his head. “Now about we finished where we left off.” Balto barked happily as Steve got up and reached for his violin.

The soft graceful tunes filling the air. Once again, the feeling of serenity and peacefulness returned as the music from the violin gave Steve great joy. Alongside drawing, music was another means to help him forget about everything. About his duty to his family, both by blood and of the Rogers mafia. He knew he would have to cherish each moment of happiness before he would take his place as the leader. Soon this would be his kingdom, but he would be the one to find his queen - whether or not if she was of Irish blood.

He could imagine her in his mind. Beautiful, cunning, smart and tender. She would be strong in more ways than one. This woman would have a fire in her eyes that could make Steve fall to his knees. As he finished the song with a gentle stroke of his bow on the violin, his blue eyed wandered onto the dying fire (that was getting much smaller) and couldn't help but grin.

“Imagine Balto, my future wife having hair that is fiery as fire.” A small smile makes its way on his lips as he closes his eyes. He could picture his hands in her fiery mane, each tug from his hand would cause her to moan his name.

Immediately he snapped out of his daydream. Looking at Balto, he could sense his wolf was laughing at him as his eyes sparkled with amusement.

“Laugh at my expense why don't you,” Steve was given a loud happy back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, the fun can finally begin!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting with a friend adds on to the list of worries Natalia has, as well as an incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I come bearing a new chapter. I swear each time I try to write, I end up not doing it and when I do it ends up being smut @_@. Anyways, I'm too lazy going back and forth trying to use Google translate and just going to give you kiddies each time someone is speaking Russian or Gaelic.

Keynotes: 

[ _ Irish/Gaelic speak _ ] 

< _ Russian _ >

It was a nice warm September in New York. A few young men from the Rogers mafia gang were currently leaning against a black slick BMW and smoking while having a good time. They stopped as a silver colored Jaguar pulled up across the street. The young Irishmen scowled as they saw the Romanov family crest. A couple of Russians came out from. 

“Well if it ain’t some stupid Russian’s,” one with auburn hair spoke up. 

The other three started laughing. 

“What are a couple of you ugly mutts doin’ here,” this time one with copper hair asked. 

“None of your damn business you fucking piss drunkie,” a more burly Russian with a Mohawk warned as he got out of the Jaguar. “This is neutral territory so we have every right to be here, just like you stupid bastards. ” 

“Oi, who the fuck you callin’ a bastard, you stupid fat bear.” The auburn Irishman was about to pull out his gun until an icy female’s voice was heard. 

“If I were you Irish, I’d keep that gun down unless you want to start a war,” the Irishmen froze as a beautiful gorgeous redhead came out of the other side of the Jaguar. “Plus you know it’s a law to keep guns by your side on these streets.” 

The auburn Irishman scowled as he saw several people looking at him, a few others had their hands on their guns as it was within their rights to shoot if any member of the Rogers or Romanov mafia started a blood feud. 

“Let's go lads,” he took his hand off his gun and walked to the driver side of the car.

“You fucking Russians are lucky you're lead bitch is here,” the copper haired Irishman shouted. 

“Say that again you fucking leprechaun,” the Mohawk Russian was about to get this gun. 

“Mikel,” Natalia spoke up, < _ don't, we're not here to start a bloodbath _ >. 

Mike scowled and dropped his hand. The Irishmen laughed and the auburn one flipped him off as they drove away. 

“Fucking pricks,” a Russian with black hair spat. 

“Come on boys,” Natalia started walking to the restaurant and the other Russian held the door for her. 

Several of the staff members bowed their head as the heiress to the Romanov  _ Bratva _ walked passed by them. The manager of the restaurant appeared and bowed his head.

< _ Lady Romanov it’s a pleasure to have you here _ >,” he gave her a small smile.

< _ Thank you Peter. Is the archer here? _ >

“Yes Lady Romanov,” Peter had switched to English and showed her and her men to a more private table. Sitting there was a man with sandy blond hair. “Mr. Barton, Lady Romanov is here.”

“Hey Nat,” Clint gave her a smile before getting up and hugged her. “Great to see you,” he looked over her shoulder and grinned at the three Russian men behind her, “boys.”

They nodded before turning their backs, giving the two privacy as they walked a few feet away.

“Head a bit of a ruckus outside,” Clint grinned.

Natalia rolled her eyes, “Just some Irishmen wanting to start trouble.”

Clint just chuckled, “You lot are always starting trouble.” Clint was a neutral, he held no ties to either mafia nor did he was he badgered about his meetings with Natalia. Of course this gave Fury an excuse to keep a lookout on one of the two powerful mafia. Though Clint always kept his friendship with Natalia separate from his SHIELD life. “So what’s going on so far?”

Natalia let out a sigh, “It’s troubling, trying to gain allies within my father’s _ Bratva _ is hard. Most want to keep the old ways while some do want to help me usher in a new era.”

“I’m guessing those who want to keep the old ways, are children whose been in the Romanov  _ Bratva _ for a very long time.”

“Yes, their father’s always tell their son’s that the old ways are the law. But some of them refuse the old way and even defied their fathers by giving their allegiance to me.”

“Damn, talk about rebellious.” They continued their conversation after ordering and getting their drinks. “So… what will you do if the Rogers mafia gets word about what’s going on within the  _ Bratva _ ,” Clint asked as he took a sip of his beer.

Natalia shrugged, “It’ll be tough but we will stand our ground.”

“You best be careful Nat, you might wanna keep your friends close but your enemies closer. Both the Irish and those who are against your father.”

“I know,” once their meal was finished, Natalia hugged Clint before leaving with her men. 

Natalia let out a shaky breath as she got into the car. She was too focused on trying to gain allies than having to deal with the consequences that Clint had pointed out. If some of the brothers started to leave, the Rogers mafia would surely know and take this as an opportunity to attack and gain control of their area.

“Lady Romanov,” Mikel’s voice brought her back, “is everything alright?”

She smiled at her cousin, “Everything is fine cousin. I’m just worried.”

He gave her a nod and squeezed her hand, “Fret not dear cousin, the Romanov empire will not fall.”

Natalia nodded and signaled the third Russian, who had brown hair, to start driving. Natalia closed her eyes. She was ready to take whatever responsibilities that would be bestowed on her after her father stepped down. It would be hard for the other’s to get used to a woman being the  _ pakhan _ . She knew that once she became the head, there would be those who would leave her but she would still have others that would stay because they were the ones who were truly faithful to her family. She knew that Mikel could have been her father’s successor, but her uncle knew that by law, a direct descendent of the Romanov line should be the  _ pakhan _ , regardless of gender. Natalia was grateful that her relatives were her main support but also feared that they would get hurt. 

It took a few hours before they reached over to a mansion that had heavy gates. They pulled up to the security booth and showed ID before allowing entry. As the car pulled up in front of the mansion, a woman with red hair appeared and walked down the grand staircase.

< _ My daughter has finally come home _ >, Ariana smiled and hugged her daughter as soon as she stepped out of the car.

“Mother,” Natalia smiled as she returned her mother’s hug. 

Ariana let go of her daughter before spotting Mikel, “Dear nephew.”

“Aunt,” Mikel allowed himself to be embraced by Ariana. “How are things?”

Ariana let out a sigh as she let go of her nephew, “We shall speak of this inside, come on now.” As they entered, the Romanov matriarch started to speak, “it is the same. Ivan continues to pester your father into marrying Alexei Shostakov.”

Natalia sighed, Alexei was Ivan Petrovitch’s prodigy. He took the young man in when he was a poor boy who got caught stealing his wallet. Ivan saw promise in Alexei and groomed him into the perfect member of their  _ Bratva _ and also became their youngest  _ Brigadier _ , which made him very well respected. 

“I don’t understand why Ivan give up. He knows that papa won’t give in.”

Ariana smiled at her daughter, “I know dear child, but Ivan follows the old ways. That a man must rule over our  _ Bratva _ and if you and Alexei were to wed, that he will be a Romanov by name and carry on your father’s legacy.”

Natalia snorted, “Ivan only cares about himself. If this marriage happens, then everything that we’ve built, will all fall apart.”

“Don’t worry dear cousin, uncle will not allow such a thing. Besides there are plenty of your relatives here and will support you.”

Natalia smiled at her cousin, “Thank you Mikel. Once I become  _ pakhan _ , I shall make you my top  _ Brigadier _ .”

Mikel blushed, “Thank you dear cousin, I won’t let you down.”

“My family, always putting blood before others no matter how much people will disagree. Always keep in mind that family is important.”

“Of course mother.”

“Yes aunt.”

Ariana nodded, “Come we shall see how my dear husband is doing.” Once they reached Nikolas’ study, they heard a gun go off. Immediately they burst through the door and saw Nikolas’ and smoke coming out of his gun and Ivan clutching his arm. 

“I keep telling you Ivan, my answer will and always shall be,  _ no _ .”

“You don’t know what you’re doing Nikolas,” Ivan growled, “you will be splitting this  _ Bratva  _ apart, just because you want your bitch of a daughter to be the next  _ pakhan _ .”

“Call my dear cousin that word again, and I’ll put a bullet through your head,” Mikel pressed his gun against Ivan’s temple. 

Ivan let out a frustrated growl and walked away. Both Mikel and Nikolas put away their guns, the Romanov patriarch let out a smile as he saw his daughter.

“My dear dancing angel,” Nikolas let out a laugh as he hugged his daughter, “my goodness it’s been too long since I’ve seen you.”

Natalia smiled as she hugged her father back, “A couple of month’s father.”

He pulled back and cupped her cheek gently, “My goodness how beautiful you’ve grown since then. You’re going to be as beautiful as your mother I can tell.”

Ariana smiled, “But you’ll have your father’s intelligence and iron fist.”

Mikel cleared the room, allowing the family of three to talk in private.

“So how are things back in Russia,” Natalia asked as she took a seat on the couch next to her mother while her father sat on the lounge chair.

Nikolas filled three glasses with vodka before answering, “A lot better there than here,” he downed his glass, “while some follow the old ways, they are willing to accept a change. That a daughter of a  _ pakhan _ has every right to rule as much as the son of one. You remember Yelena?”

Natalia nodded, “Of course, she was my friend during my ballet dancing days.”

“Apparently she’s become the  _ pakhan _ of her father’s  _ Bratva _ .”

Her eyes widened in surprised, “Oh wow that’s amazing!”

“Indeed, she even agreed to support you in case if things get out of hand.”

Ariana placed a gentle hand on her daughter’s own, “We’ll do whatever we can to gain the council’s approval.” It was going to be tough, the council that their own  _ Bratva _ had were dead set on keeping the old ways. It didn’t help that Ivan also had an influence on them. 

“We know that four of the councilmen do agree with allowing you to become  _ pakhan _ , while three do not and the other three are undecided,” Nikolas rubbed his temple. “Though the undecided might be against once they hear of Ivan’s proposal.”

Natalia frowned, “I do not want to wed Alexei.” She hated that man with every fiber of her being. The man was six years older than her and always like to flirt with her. 

“I know that dear child. I will do whatever it takes to make sure that doesn’t happen. I want you to marry someone out of love,” Nikolas smiled at his daughter.

*****

Natalia found herself in Central Park, wanting some peace and quiet. She walked over to her favorite spot which was by the cherry blossom trees. Leaning her head against the trunk, she closed her eyes. This was one of the few places she could be at peace and alone, especially when she didn’t wear her family’s crest and hid her hair under a gray beanie, was she able to blend and be a normal person. While resting, she found herself waking up to the sound of a violin. It was the most beautiful sound and saw a small crowd. She was interested to what the violinist looked like and wanted to get closer to the beautiful melody. Before she could take a step forward, her phone went off and looked at the text message she received. 

**_Mom: you’re father has fallen ill. Please come back home as soon as possible_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Just the prologue giving some information before we delve into the more interesting stuff.


End file.
